


Rivalry

by Miaoumc (orphan_account)



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miaoumc
Summary: A bit of rival tension in the start of season 4 when Nebris invites Etho to see his temporary base.
Relationships: Etho/Christopher Ray | Nebris





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> old a/n kept. This was like my second ship fic for Mindcrack, back in last year summer, right after the start if season 4.. I apologize for it's low quality. ALSO a/n from current time: Nebris hadn't gotten on the new server at all, he had no base made so what's described here is NOT what he actually has now.

Etho carefully closed the door to the Swampple shop when he saw that the store's 'employee' was in place. He stuffed the two fresh apples into his inventory as he headed up the hill to the center of spawn. He was glad for the small activity on the server. Right now it was Nebris, Generik and himself- Oh wait, Generik just logged. Etho was assuming his stream had ended. He let it pass with no comment as he weaved his way around the wheat farm, making sure to not trample anything. He decided he'd make his way over to the Netherwart farm, seeing that'd he'd need to make potions and such for his new build project. As he knelt down to pluck some and plants he heard some footsteps blocks away. He took one last bunch and put them away then turned around to see if it was Nebris or some monster that found it's way out of a cave. To his luck it was just Nebris.

"Oh, hey Nebs!" Etho called a greeting seeing he was slightly distracted with the enchanting and such.

It took him only a second and he realized Etho's presence so he turned away from his enchanting to make a reply. "Oh, hey there Etho."

"Whatcha up to?" Etho kept his friendly tone as he walked up to Nebs. "Building anything big?"

"..Not really. Still gettin some supplies for myself. But... how about you come over? I can at least show you where I'm staying." Nebris decided to suggest something but there was a tone in his voice Etho couldn't place and it made him uneasy.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

Etho decided he'd let Nebris lead since he was the one who knew where he was going. They walked past Etho's current build project and through the plains and stopped close to edge where a desert biome started to form. There didn't seem to be any big house sitting around so he assumed that he was probably living underground as some sort of temporary home. He turned out correct when Nebris leaded him to a small hole in the ground. Etho followed him down a ladder which opened up into a big cleared out room. It wasn't too shabby for a temporary base, if it was one. The walls were covered in birch wood and lined with spruce. It was very appealing to the eye, Etho always liked some contrast in buildings. On the far end of the room was a nice table and farther back was a bed. From the looks this was more of a living room floor and down below was more for work. Etho took a glance down the ladder shoot and it seemed there were two more floors below them.

"Wow, quite a nice place you have here. Is it temporary?"

"Yeah, it kinda is. I don't plan on covering it up or anything when in done. I'll use it for some other things too... Or maybe connect with the main house." In the background Etho could hear him shuffling in some chests of personal supplies.

Few moments later Etho turned to see Nebris sitting at the table. "Hey, how about you come take a seat?" He gestured the ninja over.

Etho easily made his way over and say down. "So what's up? It's been a while hasn't it? Since we were both alone, together and with no one to bother us." He could feel a weight settle on his shoulders as he tried to figure out the expression in Nebris's eyes.

"Yeah, it has. What a shame." He jokingly shrugged.

"I find that disappointing, after all we get along so well.." A smirk was drawn across Etho's lips but it was covered by his mask.

Nebris let out a breath, running his hand through his dark brown hair. There was a glint in his eyes that made Etho a little nervous "Heh, yeah. It's nice looking back at the past. Like, the things we did on the old server."

"Oh, like... The Death Games?" Etho spoke carefully but he was sure this is what he wanted to say. "Sucks that you couldn't get a kill on me."

Nebris leaned in over the table, not too close though. "It's doesn't mean I can't do it!"

Etho leaned in too, getting quite close to the other's face. "I don't know man.. There's something about you Nebris, and I know you probably won't kill me any time soon."

Nebris opened his mouth to say something but thought otherwise. And as he kept an inch away from the Ninja's face he could just make out the biting of his lip underneath Etho's mask. Nebris huffed and stood up out of his chair. Etho could tell he was pretty pissed and he didn't really plan on that from the start of this. Etho stood up shortly after him, crossing his arms.

"Do you think getting pissed is gonna do something about this?" Etho said, watching the irritated guy.

"No." Nebris admitted fairly.

"I bet you wouldn't even be able to get to me before I left. Even with no armor on." Etho slightly laughed at that.

Nebris walked up to him, slowly backing him up to a wall. "There's something about you Etho. I don't know what it is but I can't say I really like you. You think you're some untouchable ninja that can't be killed in hand to hand combat- you're so highly respected that its like you can do anything!"

At this point Nebris's purple eyes showed nothing but... Jealousy. His hands were in fists and his voice was starting to rise as he continued. Etho stayed completely quiet through his huge rant and he was surprised if he actually meant to say this all out loud. He was probably in the heat of rage and was pouring it out. After his last yells of "I will fucking kill you for sure" Nebris had his hand tightly clenching the material of Etho's shirt, bringing him a little closer. He brought his other fist up, ready for a punch but he paused for seconds. His body itched for him to be closer to him but he denied it all. He was mad at him! Right? He was mad. How could he like Etho when he's gotten so close to killing him? He slowly put his fist down with no explanation.

"You can't even bring yourself to punch me, huh?" Etho grinned, pulling down his mask. "And I still wonder why you haven't killed me. Well, I guess I have more of an idea when you won't even use your harmless fists."

Nebris felt like he had a hundred pound weight pushing against his heart and he couldn't find out why. He let go of Etho, stepped back and still didn't speak. Etho cracked his knuckles, putting one hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you stop being a wuss and doing something? You're always making yourself look so weak."

Etho went and punched him square in the side of the face getting him off balance and slamming him to the ground. He bent down to his ear and said, "I know something's up. You just have to tell me."

Nebris went and put his arms around Etho's waist and switched their places, flipping him over and pushing him down to the floor. A bit of the jealousy had faded from his eyes, instead it seemed there was just pure anger and confusion left. This time he did pull Etho forward and he punched him in the face, three times for that matter. Etho didn't take the pain lightly, as he turned his head to look at him he winced. He tried to bring his hands up to lush away and escape his hold but Nebris pushed down on his arms with his knees, sharply digging into the muscle. Nebris still had a few select things one him, one being a small iron sword he kept on hand. If anything it was the more like a dagger due to it's size. He took it out of his back pocket and flipped it between his fingers. Etho's eyes darted from where they were to the glinting metal of the dagger. It wasn't


End file.
